thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Past and Present (TC)
"Past and Present" '''is the seventh episode of Season 4 of The Cleansing. '''Synopsis A storm's brewing. Episode 2 Weeks Later... As autumn leaves, the snow starts to fall. After a few days, everything is white. The ground, the trees, and the sky. Up inside a familiar building with a radio tower on top, John, Carter, and Miles all sit on couches in a small living room. The fire warms them up. After a while of not talking, John speaks up. “Well, we’ve got enough food to survive the winter, but it looks like we’re going to be in here for a while. Unless until the snow storm stops.” “At least we’ve got salt and vinegar chips!”, Carter says with a smile. “And the booze”, Miles adds. John raises up his beer bottle and the other two do the same. “To the booze!” “And the salt and vinegar chips!”, Carter says. John chuckles. “Okay... to the booze and the salt and vinegar chips that may or may not have reached their expiration date!” The three tink their bottles together. AMC PRESENTS ' '''Starring: ' 'Jeff Schine ' 'Noah Fleiss ' 'Jennifer Aniston ' 'Alyssa McCarthy ' 'Also Starring: ' 'Madison Lintz ' 'Liam Hemsworth ' 'Matt Lintz ' 'Ranbir Kapoor ' 'Lauren Cohan ' 'Tyler James Williams ' 'Josh Holloway ' 'Ned Luke ' 'Ty Simpkins ' 'Guest Starring ' 'Writer: TheCreatorAnimator ' 'Director: Rannay ' 'Showrunner: Rannay ' 'Based on AMC's ‘THE WALKING DEAD’ and Image Comic's ‘THE WALKING DEAD’ ' '''THE CLEANSING The next day, the three are again talking in the living room. Them all being hungover, there talk is cut short by Carter and John falling back asleep. Miles sits on his chair for a while until he gets up and goes outside. He closes the front door and walks around to the side of the building. His leather boots and thick jacket keep him warm. As he trudges through the snow, the wind picks up. He comes to the side of the hill and can just see the ruined town below him. A flicker of light catches Miles eye. It comes from one of the destroyed building. He rushes back through the snow, but soon comes to find that he’s lost. He can’t see three feet in front of him. All there is white. He sticks his arms out to navigate through the storm. “JOHN. CARTER. HELP!” He hears walker moans in the distance and realises that he doesn’t have any weapons on him. “Shit.”, he whispers to himself. “ARGGG!” A walker tackles him to the ground. He tussles with it and gets on top. He pulls out his small pocket knife and stabs it in the head. Another walker comes from behind and he stabs it too. His knife gets stuck in its head. “Fuck... Fuck. Okay. Alright.” He starts walking faster as his mind becomes scrambled. “John... Carter.” A hand suddenly grabs onto him and he elbows the walkers face. “Arg! Shit Miles!”, says a familiar voice. He whips his head around. John looks up. “What the fuck man.” “Sorry. I thought you were a walker.” “Okay. Let’s get inside Miles.” John quickly leads Miles inside. Carter slams the door behind them as the snow blows in. “WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE? WE KNEW THAT THE SNOW STORM WAS COMING!”, Carter shouts. Miles pants. “People... people in... people in town.” “People in the town down the hill?”, John asks. “... Yes.” Carter shakes his head. “It’s those cannibals fuckers we heard on the radio. Brodcasting their message about ending people’s lives for the good of the devil.” “Well what are we gonna do?”, Miles asks. The three look at each other. BLAM! BLAM! Shouting is heard in the distance. “We fight back.”, John says. The three gather their firearms and coats and head out. They trudge through the mountains of snow and slid down a hill. Before them is the town with a story that is too hard to tell. They sneak into the destroyed convenience and Miles gets a look of embarrassment on his face. Carter looks at him with a blank stare. They pass through an ally and into a bar. John jumps over the counter while Carter and Miles head upstairs and only a balcony overlooking a street. They set up camp just as what looks like five or six shadows come into view. The wind dies down and the two aim their weapons. Carter shoots John’s pistol first and the bullet ricochets one of the people’s ear. The six duck for cover behind cars and start shooting back. John comes out from the front of the bar and starts gunning the cars with an AK-47. The top half of one of them falls into view and Miles finishes him with his rifle. A bullet flies into Miles and he falls back. Carter rushes to Miles side as John continues gunning at the cars. A few bullets go through the cars and kills another. John’s gun jams. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! John rushes back inside and ducks behind the bar’s counter. Everything goes silent. “Wake up Miles. Wake u-” Carter hair get pulled on and his head his head ds smashes in the railing, knocking him out cold. Miles breaths become shorter and quieter. Down on the first floor, John sits behind the counter, waiting for the next shot. He pulls out his knife, the only weapon he has left. He slowly peaks up from the counter and sees nothing. A confused look comes over his face before he feels something cold on his neck. He gets pulled back and through into a shelf of expensive wines. The bottles smash over him and the shelf too. He blacks out. Four men stand over him. Michael, Nick, the woman, and another guy. Michael laughs. “Well... we got the last leader and his two buddies. Load them in the truck with the rest. We are going to have a FEAST!” The three start picking up the three. “They kill Sarah... we kill them!” Other Cast Co-Stars * Robert Pattinson as Brian * Amber Tamblyn as Crystal Deaths * Two soldiers